Lost Love Found
by Dark-Light39
Summary: After a tiring day of work, Relena finds she is not alone. I know I know... the summary sucks, but I promise the story is better I hope. My first oneshot, rxh all the way, RR


A/N: Wow... two submissions in one night. yawn its already three am, I shock myself being able to write a oneshot seeing as my ideas always trail off into unfinishable stories (for those who have read Unwanted Arrangement TT so sorry for my lack of writing). I'm not even supposed to be on right now -;;. Well enough of my rambles, hope you enjoy my first oneshot.

Relena sighed for the umpteenth time. No matter how many piles of documents she's go through, they never seemed to disappear. Shaking her head she glanced at the clock sitting on her cherry wood desk. The bold blue numbers read three thirty four in the morning. The time merely showed how dedicated she was to her position. The peace created still remained three years after the coup. Three years since she last laid eyes on the perfect soldier. Now is not the time, She warned herself.

Running a hand through her golden locks, she stood from her chair and made her way to the sliding glass door. Bulletproof, for my protection, she winced. It seemed everything was done for her protection. Heaven forbid a delicate glass figurine was to shatter.

Shaking off the dreariness, she allowed herself a break decided to step out into the early morning. Fresh crisp air greeted her lungs. A smile graced her lips as the breeze danced with her hair. Her gaze drifted to the lush view of nature. The mysterious waters rippled at the wind. Just like his eyes, she mused. A sigh enveloped her lungs as she closed her eyes. No, she would not think of him. As long as word didn't say he was dead, she would be fine. She would be strong. The wretch in her heart differed, beckoning tears to push out of her lids. I will not shed a tear for you Heero, she quietly proclaimed. Yet the crystalline tears still pushed, daring to spill out into streams. Frustrated, she stamped back into her office. This is childish, she berated herself harshly, you are none to complain. You are a leader, and a leader you shall no less than act, she ordered herself.

Swallowing what was left of her tears, she dropped back unto her plush seat and attempted to continue her work. No matter how hard she tried to work, his image would not leave her mind.

Her eyes drifted to the clock once more. Four twelve in the morning. Forgetting to chide herself over her thoughts, she sighed, leaving her desk for the second time and made her way to the double mahogany doors. Dread pooled into her stomach at the amount of work she would have left for the coming day. A yawn soon captured her mouth, her eyes lightly shut. Exhaustion settled into her as she shut the lights.

She slipped off her shoes and padded her way to the alluring bed waiting in her bedroom. Another yawn escaped as she twisted the metal knob and pushed the door open. Slipping into her room, she shrugged off her jacket and draped it on the lavish burgundy chair. Yet another yawn managed its way to her mouth as she trekked to her closet, unaware of the cloaked shadow. Choosing out her sleep wear, she slid out of her work clothes, not bothering to untie the chiffon that kept her fair strands from obscuring her view, and slinked into her silky black pants and button up top that was a size too big. Hanging the last of her discarded clothes she stepped out of the large closet. The azure eyed girl made her way to her private bathroom and resumed readying herself for bed. After brushing her teeth, she shut off the bathroom light, and began to make her way to the enticing softness and comfort of her bed.

A rustle of a sound froze her where she stood. Disregarding her exhaustion, her eyes darted around her room. Every sense was now aware to her surroundings.

"Show yourself," She demanded to the mysterious silhouette of a figure. Her strong tone wavered almost undetectably, but the unidentified shadow knew all too well of the act. She had yet to know where the intruder was. She attempted to hide the fear behind her eyes with all the confidence she could gather. It was as effective as attempting to block out the sunlight with clear glass.

"You're not as good of an actress as you are a leader," The form replied.

"Heero…" She uttered softly. Her eyes softened at the recognition.

The cobalt eyed ex-soldier growled at the sound of his name, especially having it come from her soft lips.

"Why come back now?" She questioned gently, wishing she knew without have to query.

"Hn," was his only reply, ignoring her question. He strode toward her as she boldly tried to stand her ground. The intensity of his eyes pierced her soul, stripping her of any bravery she had left. Confusion of his motives drove her feet to step back at his steps forward. It did not take long for her back to reach the wall.

She was trapped in his gaze, his advancement now impossible to be escaped. Upon reaching his prey, he lifted his hand to the back of her, and pulled at the tied chiffon. Waves of silky hair swayed upon release, the chiffon forgotten on the carpet. His built arms caged her to the wall, sleek solid muscle preventing her flee. Wild fires ignited in his eyes, flaming passion and desire burned. He had no intention of letting her free.

"Relena…" he half growled half moaned, clenched fists still at either of her sides. Azure eyes shocked at such a tone. Her breath quickened as the longing ache filled her body.

"Heero…" She called out softly. Not able to resist himself any longer, he swathed his body around her and clashed his lips against hers. Passion merely fueled the fire as he pressed his toned body on hers, hungry for her soft curves. Desire led his greedy mouth to enter hers, groaning at her light vanilla taste. Lungs burning for air, he pulled his mouth away, both of their breaths ragged. Yet he kept his body as pressed as physically possible to hers, wanting to feel every inch with his and not miss a second of it. Her arms had snaked around his neck during the passionate, drawing herself as close as achievable to the one she had loved for years.

"Will you abscond now that you have returned?" She murmured into his chest. The fear of his disappearance gripped her heart as she awaited his answer.

"Nothing could make me leave," He answered gruffly into her ear. The burning ache of desire still grew, but he held himself back. In due time, he reassured himself, in due time. Tears of joy filled her eyes as she sighed softly into his shirt. Exhaustion dawned on her once more, slumber finding its way to her eyes as she finally fell asleep against her returned love. Eyes softened at her fatigue, he lifted bride style unto her bed, and slid himself under the comforter with his lovely angel. No more would be seize by loneliness. With that last thought he dozed off and soon fell asleep next to his love.

A/N: aaaaaaawwwwwwww, dont you just love a happy ending? I'd appreciate reviews, critique is welcome, but please no flames - Thank you for reading.

Dark-Light39


End file.
